Crazy
by IfEaRnOfIsH
Summary: An Abstergo Agent is the last to go mad - of this he is certain. Song fic - "Crazie " by I Fight Dragons.


**New favourite song evar. Had to write something for it. Anyway, mightn't make a lot of sense, but enjoy.  
>I have no love for the Officer, by the way. He's always the twat on the roof when I'm online. He just happened to fit the narrative. <strong>

* * *

><p><em>In the darkness,<br>__I can feel it coming over me,  
><em>_**Slowly.**_

He is the last to go mad, of that he's absolutely sure.  
>The rest of his team are quick to fall, but he is the last to stay sane – that is what he tells himself. His time in his Animus merges not with his reality, and every time his persona's sword enters another he prides himself on knowing completely and utterly that he is the same person, just with a different face.<br>What he doesn't know is that he's lying to himself.

_I resist it,  
><em>_But my self defense is down right now,  
><em>_**I'm breaking down.**_

He's staying longer and longer in his Animus each time. He tells everyone he's sane, so no one bothers to monitor him. Let him have his madness, and let him enjoy his delusion.  
>He's like everyone else, he just doesn't know it.<br>He's in Venice, thrusting his sword through Cahin's chin, enjoying the crunch of bone and the spray of blood when he begins to truly go mad.  
>After, he tells someone that his name is Teodor.<p>

_Whoa oh oh there's a body on the floor,  
><em>_And the crazies, the crazies,  
><em>_**Are coming to life.**_

He goes home that night, and he screams until he can scream no more. Teodor is in him now, all of his cruelty and pride, and he fights. He squashes the personality, but he lurks with beetle eyes and a sharp stare in his mind.  
>Still, he tells himself,<br>He is the last to go mad.

_Whoa oh oh, I can't take it anymore,  
><em>'_Cuz they're crazy, they're crazy,  
><em>_**But maybe they're right.**_

He is afraid to go into the Animus now. The rest of his team barely come out at all now – they're human shells, no longer the people they were. One is Fiora, the other is Il Lupo. Another insists he is Caspar, and wears dark glasses, even indoors.  
>He is afraid of them all.<br>He becomes afraid of himself.

_All the prophets,  
><em>_All the presidents and all the thieves,  
><em>_**Crazy.**_

All of them.  
>All of them are mad.<br>He watches them in the Animus, and he watches them in reality. They move better, they seem more real, they _smile_in only one state.  
>But he's having trouble telling them apart.<p>

_All the ashes,  
><em>_I can feel them coming down like leaves,  
><em>_**Cover me.**_

He feels as though he belongs in neither reality or Animus. His madness, his delusion is such that it traps him between the two, forcing him to consider them both.  
>He doesn't know which to pick.<p>

_Maybe if I open my eyes, I'll **see ****them**.  
><em>_Maybe if I loose my disguise I'll **be ****them**._

He's loosing himself.  
>The Animus feels so safe, so warm. The pain in there isn't nearly as twice as real as the pain in his own mind.<p>

_Whoa oh oh there's a body on the floor,  
><em>_And the crazies, the crazies,  
><em>_**Are coming to life.**_

He keeps killing. His sword swings. It helps him forget.  
>Forgetting is good.<p>

_Whoa oh oh, I can't take it anymore,  
><em>'_Cuz they're crazy, they're crazy,  
><em>_**But maybe they're right.**_

Every day that passes, he submits to the Animus. He gives his soul to the network, embracing its safety.  
>Soon he is scared to ever come out.<p>

_Now it seems that there's nobody left,  
><em>_My dreams are bringing me to death,  
><em>_But I won't be alone,  
><em>_**If I can take them back.**_

He is floating on the network when she approaches him. A mad one, he knows it – his consciousness flits away from her, sending ripples throughout the programme. But she traps him and holds him, and they enter a map together. Rome, at dusk. She is Caha, the Hellquin, that mysterious lady behind the mask.  
>She is holding his hand.<p>

_Whoa oh oh there's a body on the floor,  
><em>_And the crazies, the crazies,  
><em>_**Are coming to life.**_

She darts away from him, after her target, but he stands amidst the replicas, watching her retreating figure until his pursuer's hammer caves in the back of his skull and he is forced to respawn. But as he floats on the network, he realises that she is perfect.  
>But she is mad.<br>He comes to a conclusion.

_Whoa oh oh, I can't take it anymore,  
><em>'_Cuz they're crazy, they're crazy,  
><em>_**But maybe they're right.**_

He re – enters the map with a new vigour. He finds his old pursuer fist, and stabs him in the back, grinning as his blade twists in his spine. He breaks the neck of Fiora next, sucking her cut off gasp through his nose and relishing in it. And when the match is done and he is victorious, he reaches for the Hellequin's consciousness again. She takes him somewhere found only in Caha's memories, and shows him a hillside looking over Rome at beautiful sunset.  
>She has been madder longer than he, but he wants to be as like her as he can manage. She tells him to submit to the Animus.<br>He does.  
>And Teodor has never been happier.<p>

_Whoa oh oh,  
><em>_Shut the windows and the doors,  
><em>_'Cuz they're crazy, they're crazy,  
><em>_**BUT **__**MAYBE **__**THEY**__**'**__**RE **__**RIGHT.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Eh, a bit lazy, but kept me entertained for ten minutes. Review, if you please. :D <strong>


End file.
